1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a container device, particularly to a paper container device which has a small hole closely covered with an aluminium foil for the easy putting in of a pipette for a drink.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, the paper container for a soft drink has become popular with the customers partly because it is easy to carry about and partily because it may sanitarily preserve a drink for at least six months. However, a sharp sucking pipette usually has to be attached to the traditional paper container having a small round hole sealed by an aluminium foil so that the users may easily put the pipette into the hole for a drink. It may become a great inconvenience for the users when the attached pipette is missing. Moreover, it becomes troublesome when the aluminium foil sealing the round hole of a traditional container is broken or damaged to permit leakage of the drink.